Berries for You
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: He couldn't believe this was happening. First he'd been mugged, now the girl of his dreams was bothering him. What a disaster. Froakie/Swoobat. Valentine's Day One-shot.


**A/N: I got bored and tried to write a Valentine's Day fic…Well kind of. **

**Anyways, the shipping is Froakie/Swoobat (I don't know why. It was random).**

**I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy.**

**Berries for You**

A rather loud laugh boomed throughout the area as the male Wingull fell over from laughing. The Froakie beside him just stared with angry eyes, obviously not pleased with his reaction.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just don't understand it. A Swoobat? I just can't believe it!" managed to state the bird-like creature.

"Thanks," answered the frog-like Pokémon in a flat tone. "It's great to know you can point out the obvious, yet you still remain useless, Ruben."

"Well, I'M SOR-EE," sarcastically muttered the Wingull named Ruben. "Not all of us are exactly dating experts, Neil."

"Hmph..."

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" asked Ruben when his friend hadn't bothered to continue the conversation.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Well, telling her would be a nice way to start, ya know," advised the lightly covered bird, trying to help his friend out to the best of his possibilities.

"I thought you weren't a love expert."

It was Ruben's turn to glare as Neil ignored him and continued talking, "Anyways, I'm not going to walk up to her and just tell her that. You are well aware of how…..unpredictable she is."

"Hmm, good point."

"I know," responded Neil as he shifted his gaze to the worn-out path that led to the home of his beloved. "That reason only is why I have concluded I shall not make any romantic moves on her."

"Really?"

"What?!" Neil huffed in defense at his friend's response.

"You should just come out and tell her. The worst you can get is a no!" practically exclaimed the Wingull, flapping his wings repeatedly in the heat of the moment.

"I can also suffer from severe brain damage."

"It's totally worth it though!"

"Ruben...you're an idiot," huffed the Froakie in annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

"Awww, no I'm not! Listen I'll tell you what to do."

"I'm not sure I want that."

"Shush! Lemme talk!"

"Okay, fine. What is your stupendous idea?"

"Psychic-types are weak against Dark-types, right?"

"Yes."

"Cool! Umm...what was I saying? ...Oh yeah. Well, I heard there are some berries that can weaken those attacks in the forest. Get her some of those!" instructed the water-type.

Neil blinked in mild shock that his somewhat best friend had actually said something helpful.

"Huh...Where can I find them?"

"Apparently there's a Pokémon, uh a Spritzee...That will give you some in return for berries."

"Hmmm, I'm going to go check that out then. I'll be seeing you, Ruben," the blue frog-like creature replied, beginning to depart in search of this fairy-type.

"Alright! Bye Neil! Tell me what she says!"

Neil gave a nervous chuckle as he considered what he was doing. Was it really worth it? He hoped so.

* * *

After an hour or so of stumbling around the forest that was native to him, Neil had managed to find the pink bird-looking Pokémon leaned against a tree, taking a nap.

"How is that even logical? Thieves could steal their merchandise," murmured the Froakie in irritation at the Spritzee's carelessness. Oh well, it wasn't his problem.

He decided to approach the sleeping figure quietly but stopped when he was only a short distance away.

"Ahem, hello?"

No response.

"HELLO!" the water-type shouted, not being the patient-type at all.

"Hruu?" the fairy-type opened its eyes and glanced at the frog. "Who are you?"

"I was told that you traded berries for uh...berries. I was hoping..."

"Oh! Sure thing, hun!" the Spritzee immediately interjected, hopping up from their seat. "What kind you looking for?"

"I don't know their name, but apparently, they can weaken a Dark-type attack."

"Ohhh...you mean Colbur berries! I have some...but yeah, you gotta trade for em'," replied the Spritzee. "What do you have?"

"Umm, I have a couple of Mago berries that I'm willing to depart with. I mean if you want."

"Sounds like a fair trade, Hand em' over, and I'll give you the Colbur berries."

"Uhhh, sure. That sounds fair enough, I guess," answered the Froakie as he proceeded to hand over the little sack that held the food. The Spritzee greedily grabbed it and placed it on the floor.

However, as soon as that was done, the fairy-type began to charge an attack, and before Neil could even comprehend what had happened, everything went black.

* * *

The water frog awoke with a massive headache a couple of hours later. It was late at night, and he couldn't move too much unless he wanted to be exploding with pain.

He sighed in slight confusion as he couldn't recall why he was here, lying in pain as the trees up ahead blocked most of the moonlight from entering.

Oh right...The 'supposed' Spritzee merchant that had ran off with his berries.

The water frog growled in annoyance at his misfortune. It was rather unfair that he had gotten robbed trying to do something nice for someone else.

Oh well, it was expected of living creatures, and he could do nothing about that now.

"Can I ask why you're lying on the floor? Is that like some weird ritual you Froakie do or what?" a voice suddenly asked.

The water-type felt himself groan internally at his bad luck. First he got mugged, now this?

What an embarrassment. He could never live this down!

Nonetheless, he opened his mouth and harshly responded, "Yes, Carmen. Despite the fact I'm easily disgusted, I'm laying here on the ground doing Froakie rituals even though you're well aware I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BEING A FROAKIE. Oh, and THAT I'M EASILY DISGUSTED!"

"Hmph! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you got your butt handed to you by that Spritzee bandit that's been plaguing the forest lately," retorted the psychic bat in response as she flew down to the ground and studied the beaten up water-type.

...Spritzee bandit?

"DANGIT RUBEN!" abruptly yelled the frog Pokémon.

He knew it was impossible for the Wingull to be helpful.

"So, what were you trying to do, dummy? Be a hero or what?" pestered the female Pokémon, grinning widely.

"N-no," stuttered Neil as he suddenly felt awkward being around Carmen.

"Ohhhh? What was it then? Tell me, or I'll suck your blood dry!" lightly threatened the bat Pokémon.

"You're a fruit bat. You don't drink blood."

"S-shut up!" Carmen yelled, pouting afterwards. "Just tell me, and I'll heal you!"

"No! Go away, Carmen!" he instantly screamed, embarrassed at the thought of her knowing he harbored feelings for her. That would only worsen his day, and he really didn't need that.

"Pleaaaaaase," whined the female. "I won't judgeeee!"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Mmhm, sure you're not."

"Neiiiiil, come oooon," The Swoobat pressed, feeling more desperate to know. She paused for a moment before giving him a mischievous grin. "Is it for a giiiiirl?"

The Froakie stiffened at her accurate guess and looked away, "Sort of."

"...Is it for a boy?"

The water-type snapped back to look at her. Tired of trying to remain calm, he blurted out in an irritated tone, "NO! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FOR YOU!"

He fell quiet as he realized what he had said.

Carmen fell silent as a look of disbelief was written on her face, "...What?"

The frog gazed away once more as he prepared for her reaction that he was sure would be violent.

Hesitantly, he responded, "Yeah...they...they were for you."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, but I seemed to have gathered some form of attraction towards you..."

"I...Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh…Neil, I'm so sorry!" she instantly started apologizing as she enveloped him in a tight hug. "Gahh! I feel so baaad! I mean I like you too, but…but...I'M SORRY!"

"Ow…" moaned the Froakie in pain at her embracing him with just a little too much strength. "Carmen, that hurts!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" she pulled away but nuzzled his cheek affectionately. "Thank you for trying. I don't know what to say….Ahhh…Aww, come on. Let's go! I'll take you home and fix you up!"

"O-okay," The water-type responded, feeling just a little too shy to say anything else.

Perhaps, it was worth it in the end. However, Neil knew for sure Ruben would not stop laughing when he told him about this tomorrow.

Oh well.


End file.
